Home Sweet Home
by Kyte
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: They met as children. Fate pulled them apart. When tragedy strikes the Harris boys, their childhood friend returns, bringing joy to their lives once more. But for Kyte Daemon, her return will bring more than friendship. Josh Harris/OC
1. How It All Began

A/N: Alright, here it is. My first Deadliest Catch 's been awhile since I've written anything worthwhile, so I'm giving it another shot. I own nothing but my own characters and of course the storyline. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are awesome!

Chapter One: How It All Began

It was cloudy, but that didn't stop three friends from going to the beach that day. Josh, age 12, Jake, age 9, and Kyte age 10, laughed as they ran across the shoreline. They were playing tag, and Jake was 'It', chasing his brother and his neighbor through the waves. Kyte ran back to the sand as Jake tackled Josh and disappeared into a wave. Moments later, they both emerged, laughing like always. Josh splashed his brother and set his sights on Kyte. In a second, the two kids were running across the beach, leaving Jake in the dust.

Shortly, they had rounded a corner into a small crescent shaped area, cut off from the rest of the beach. Rocks and woods surrounded the sand on three sides, the ocean on the fourth. It was their place that they had found exploring when they were younger. Josh was faster and easily caught up to the little blonde. He grabbed her around the middle and easily picked her up, but she struggled and they fell to the sand.

Brown eyes met blue as they laughed again. Josh began tickling Kyte, knowing her weakness, making her laugh harder. She shoved him away and managed to climb onto his back, putting him in a weak headlock and messing with his hair. He laughed and flipped her over his shoulder, landing her back on the sand softly, before lying down next to her.

They looked up at the clouds, naming the different shapes that they saw. They looked in the tide pools at all the life that was maintained in such a small space. Kyte began looking for shells to make a new bracelet with. Josh helped her, but instead of a shell, he found a shark tooth. He smiled softly before putting it into a pocket of his board shorts.

Soon it got dark and they heard Jake calling for them. They raced to the younger kid, and soon they were on the way to the campfire at the north end of the beach. The boys' dad, Phil sat on a log talking to Kyte's mother, Emma. The three kids joined their parents, roasting marshmallows and listening to stories. Soon, Phil was pointing out constellations in the sky.

Josh looked over at Kyte, his best friend, and smiled. "I have a present for you," he whispered. His smile grew wider as Kyte's face lit up. "What is it?" the young girl asked anxiously. Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out the shark tooth, now on a string of leather. "It's a lucky charm," he explained, reaching around to tie it around her neck.

Kyte smiled and held the tooth in between her fingers. She smiled brightly at Josh before practically leaping over to hug him tightly. "Thank you, Josh!" she squealed. "I love it!" Josh laughed and returned the hug. Phil and Emma exchanged a look that went unnoticed by the young ones. Jake called over to Josh and Kyte and the two ran off to help him build his sandcastle.

~Three Days Later~

Phil rushed into the hospital, his two boys following close behind. He strode up to the receptionist, worry apparent all over his face. "We're looking for the Daemons, Kyte and Emma." He spoke hurriedly, anxious to see if his friend and her daughter had survived the car accident. The receptionist stood, promising to return with a doctor. Phil, Josh and Jake took a seat in the empty waiting room.

Soon, a man clad in scrubs walked through the double doors. "Are you Mr. Harris?" he asked, acknowledging Phil. He nodded and stood, shaking the doctor's extended hand. "How are they?" he asked, anxious for an answer. The doctor's face fell. "Kyte is currently in recovery. Her left arm was broken and she received a small concussion but other than that, she should be alright."

Phil gave out a small sigh. "And Emma?" The doctor looked at the ground. "The car was hit on the driver's side. Emma received the brunt of the impact. Her ribs had been broken and one of them had punctured a lung and caused internal bleeding," the doctor explained solemnly. "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it."

Phil felt the tears start to form in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He looked over at his boys, who were scared for their friend. "When can we see her?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from Josh, who was staring at the double doors. The doctor looked at his chart. "Ms. Daemon is under heavy sedation at the moment, but you should be able to see her now. Just please, allow her to rest."

Phil nodded before calling to his boys to follow him. They followed the doctor down the hall and into a small room. Kyte laid there on a gurney, various cuts on her face from the shattered glass. Various tubes were in her arms, giving her fluids and monitors kept track of her vital signs. Phil delicately placed his hand on the girls head, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Kyte," he whispered, before stepping away and sitting in the chair in the room.

Jake sat at the foot of the bed, too scared to touch the broken looking girl. Josh bravely sat next to her, taking her right hand in his. He brushed some hair out of her face, and his eyes fell to the necklace around her neck. He reached out for it, running his fingers across the shark's tooth. Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. He had to be strong now. For both of them. "You'll be ok, Kyte," he whispered, hoping she would hear him. "I'm here. I promise I'll always be here…"

Phil watched as his eldest son spoke to the young girl lying in the hospital bed. He tried to smile, but was unable to, once he realized what was going to happen now. Standing, he quietly exited the room, stepping outside for a cigarette and a phone call.

"Hello, Mrs. King? It's Phil Harris. I'm afraid I have some terrible news…"

~Two Weeks Later~

Kyte let the tears fall freely as she stood in front of the doors of the airport. Josh stood next to her, holding her hand tightly. "I don't wanna go Josh…" she whispered, her hand gripping his tighter. Her head was down, her golden hair falling in front of her face.

Josh pushed the hair behind her ear and tilted her head up. It killed him inside to see his friend so hurt. And now he was losing her. He pulled her into a hug, being careful of the cast on her left arm. "I don't want you to go either, Kyte," he muttered, "But there's nothing we can do."

Kyte nodded sadly and turned to see Phil carrying her two suitcases from the car. She ran and hugged the man who had been kind enough to take care of her for the past few weeks. He patted her head as she cried into his shirt. When she let go, she turned to Jake and practically tackled the boy. She cried harder than she ever had before.

The Harris clan stood outside and watched as the girl walked into the airport. "God, I'm gonna miss that girl," Phil muttered, putting his hand on Josh's shoulder. Josh nodded. Jake looked up to his dad with teary eyes. "She'll come back one day, right?" he asked. Phil smiled slightly and ruffled Jake's hair. "Of course she will." Jake smiled and he and Phil climbed into the car. Josh took one last look at the airport, even though he couldn't see Kyte anymore. "I'm gonna miss you so much…" he whispered, before turning to join his family.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so happy about the response from the first chapter! So, I'm updating a lot sooner than I thought.

Now, to thank my lovely reviewers! Chewie-Fan, JakeHarrisLover, thecatchisdeadliest, DarkHeart99, They Say Its Crazy, and IrishCaptain.

So, here it is, chapter two of Home Sweet Home! I hope you guys like it!

Chapter Two: Fifteen Years Later

A young woman with flowing blonde hair stood on the dock of Dutch Harbor. She was unfamiliar with the area, but she knew that this was where she had to be. She sat on a bench, her duffel bag on the ground next to her. She was wearing black leather boots that came up to mid calf and were over her dark blue skinny jeans. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black pea coat over it. She also wore a black knit cap over her hair. Her left hand moved to the shark tooth necklace that she always wore as her midnight blue eyes watched as ships approached the harbor.

She saw many names. _Wizard_, _Northwestern_, _Kodiak_… None of them had any meaning to her as she watched them. An hour passed by before she saw what she was looking for. A blue ship slowly came into view on the horizon, and she couldn't help but smile. She stood as soon as it docked and walked over to the vessel. A few men began to climb off and head to a local bar, but none of them were the one she wanted to see.

Eventually she saw messy dark hair and started walking towards him. He looked up and brown met blue in an electric stare. Before she knew it, the woman was running to the man and flung herself into his arms. He held her close to him and spun her around. When her feet finally touched ground again, he still didn't let go. "Is it really you?" he asked, afraid it was all a dream.

The young woman pulled back and they looked at each other. When his eyes fell onto the necklace, he knew without a doubt that it was her. "Kyte…" he whispered. "It really is you."

The woman nodded. "I'm back, Josh," she replied. "I'm home." Josh quickly pulled her back into a hug. He breathed in her scent, committing everything to memory once again. Kyte smiled as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, not quite ready to let go again…

Until she heard another voice.

"Kyte!" came an excited shout. Kyte pulled away from Josh, only to be picked up again by his younger brother, Jake. She laughed as the younger Harris brother spun her around. His boyish features lit up as he sound of her laughter reached his ears. "It's been so long since I heard you laugh…"

"I missed you too, Jakey," she giggled as he set her back on the ground. Josh walked over and joined the two of them. "Oh my God, I can't believe how much you boys have changed…" she whispered. For the first time in the past few weeks, the Harris boys found the ability to truly smile.

It didn't last long though. Kyte enveloped both boys into a hug. "I'm so sorry guys," she whispered, choking back a sob. They didn't need to ask why she said it. Even across the country, Kyte had learned about the loss of Phil Harris. The moment she heard of his passing, she made arrangements to get to the boys as quickly as she could manage. It took a bit longer than she thought it would, but it didn't matter now. She was back with her boys again.

Slowly but surely, they made their way to the Elbow Room, the local bar. The entrance of the trio did not go unnoticed by the other members of the fleet. They all smiled silently as they saw the boys smiling. Whoever this girl was, she managed to do in seconds, what no one else could do over a span of weeks. There was happiness with the Harris boys and that was all that mattered.

Kyte, Josh and Jake all shared stories with each other as they drank. Hours passed and before they knew it, the guys had to return to the ship. Kyte held each of their hands as they walked to the docks. Josh on her right, Jake to her left. Josh carried her bag as they approached the _Cornelia Marie_. "Do you have a place to stay yet Kyte?" Jake asked.

Kyte slowly shook her head and Jake looked to the elder Harris. "Could she maybe stay on the ship tonight? Just until she finds a place?" Josh looked from his brother to his best friend and smiled. "Of course she can," he grinned. "What are friends for?" The trio laughed as they boarded the ship. Jake and Josh excitedly showed her around their 'home away from home.'

The first stop was the Galley, which was surprisingly empty. Next they went up to the wheelhouse. Kyte took a deep breath and frowned. Phil's scent was still here. She cautiously stepped towards the chair and placed her hands on the worn leather. She held a slight smile as she saw the things on the counter. An ashtray, a couple charts, and various pictures. She picked up one and saw a younger version of herself looking back at her. It was of her, Josh and Jake the day at the beach. She smiled at the memory and tears began to fall.

Josh walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She turned and sobbed into his chest. "I never even got to say goodbye…" she mumbled, the alcohol affecting her speech. Josh rubbed small circles on her back as she cried. Kyte leaned her full body weight on him and he knew he'd have to carry her to the room. As gently as he could, he picked her up and moved her to the stateroom that he and his brother shared.

Jake had placed Kyte's bag at the head of the bunk and put a pillow and blanket down as Josh led her to the room. The brothers exchanged a look and Jake left as Josh tried to make Kyte more comfortable. He took off her coat, hat and shoes and laid her down as gently as he could. Kyte smiled at her best friend, her eyes slowly drifting shut. "Thank you, Josh…" she whispered as she drifted to sleep. Josh smiled as he stood and exited the room. "Welcome back, Kyte…"

A/N: Ok, so it's kinda short lol I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with this chapter, but I promise, it gets better! Reviews are awesome!


	3. Best Friends

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back again with another update! I know it's moving kinda slow. I'm trying to wait until the new season starts up. But, anyway, thanks to those who reviewed: Jaep, Alaskan-crabber92, They Say Its Crazy, IrishCaptain, and Chewie-fan. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate reviews. So now, on to the chapter! I hope you guys like it.

Chapter Three: Best Friends

Josh ran his hand across his face as he joined his brother in the galley. Jake looked to his older brother, a sad look gracing his face. "What are we gonna do, Josh?" he asked. "We're supposed to head out in three days, and as of right now, she has no place to stay and no job to pay for it."

Josh let out a sigh. "I know that," he grumbled. "I just need some time to think. The last thing I want to do is leave her on her own…" Josh thought back to the day she left them to go live with her grandparents. He felt like a part of him had left with her, and it left a hole in his heart. He had entered a small state of depression, not really eating much, and sitting up in his room.

Meanwhile, the other guys of the _CM_ had begun to return to the ship and joined them in the galley. Ryan sat next to Jake and Freddie sat next to Josh. "Eh, so who was that girl that was with you guys earlier?" he asked Josh.

Josh smiled. "An old friend of mine from when I was a little kid," he said as one of the guys handed him a cup of coffee. "My best friend actually. It's a surprise that she's here, but I'm glad she came out all this way, especially after…" He drifted off, eyes falling to the table. He didn't want to talk about his dad yet.

Freddie gripped Josh's shoulder. "It's good that you boys got someone here for you, you know?" he said, offering a small smile. Jake laughed a little. "Yeah," he replied, "We've really missed her." Ryan laughed too. "I can see why," he stated. "She's hot as hell!"

Josh's hand tightened around his coffee cup and he shot a glare across to Ryan. "Watch it," he growled. "That's my best friend you're talking about." Ryan held up his hands in defense. "My bad, bro," he replied, "just stating the obvious." Josh stood and moved to the door. "Well you don't need to say that shit around me." With that, he stormed out of the galley and back to the stateroom.

He walked in quietly, remembering that Kyte was still asleep. He sat down in his bunk, right across from hers and watched her for a bit, taking in just how much she had changed. Her hair was lighter now than it had been when she was younger. Her complexion was also a bit darker, most likely from the sun out on the East Coast. She had gotten a few new piercings, beside the basic ones on her earlobes. She had an industrial bar through her right ear and a rook in her left. He remembered that earlier he had seen that she also had her tongue pierced. He only knew because Jake made a joke about her and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled slightly, laughing to himself. _'At least her maturity level hasn't changed that much,'_ he thought to himself.

Kyte shifted slightly in her sleep and one of her arms fell off the side of the bunk. "Josh…" she moaned in her sleep. He smiled and moved over to sit on the floor beside her. Gently, he took her hand in his, feeling it's softness against the roughness of his own. Carefully, he brought her hand up to his face, resting his cheek against it. He felt tears forming again, realizing just how much he had missed this girl. "Josh…" Kyte whispered again, and he feared he had awoken her. Realizing he hadn't, he tried not to move. "Please don't leave me…" she mumbled again.

Josh stood carefully, pulling the blanket up around her. He brushed his hand against her cheek and smiled. "Never again, Kyte," he whispered to her. "I promised…" With that, he got ready for bed, stripping down to his boxers, climbed into his bunk and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

~The Next Day~

Kyte opened her eyes to an unfamiliar setting. Sitting up, she realized she was still dressed in the clothes she worse the day before. Her head ached and the memories slowly came back to her. She was in Dutch Harbor, with Josh and Jake Harris on board the _Cornelia Marie_. She looked at the bunk next to hers and the one above and realized that neither boy was there. Slowly, she moved to change clothes, trying her best to keep her head from aching.

She had just removed her jeans and was taking off her shirt when she heard the stateroom door open. She turned quickly and saw Josh standing there, his eyes wide. "Uh…" he said, unable to really speak. "Um… I'll come back in a few minutes." With that he quickly shut the door again.

Kyte tried her hardest to keep herself from blushing, but found it very difficult to. It was hard to shake the fact that her best friend had just walked in on her when she was practically naked. She dressed again quickly, opting for some grey yoga pants and a black t-shirt so long as she was going to remain on the ship for the day. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she walked out of the stateroom and made her way to the galley.

***Josh's POV***

Wow. I definitely was not expecting that. I was just bringing Kyte some water and some meds to deal with the hangover I knew she had, and I walk in and see her just standing there in a bra and underwear. My breath caught in my throat when I saw that. Her long legs, perfect curves, flat stomach with a small barbell glinting in it…

"Gah," I muttered, shaking my head. "She's my best friend! I shouldn't think of her like that…" As hard as I tried, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. That is, until she walked into the galley. I couldn't help but notice how nice her legs looked in those grey pants or how that black shirt hugged her body. _'Damn it, Joshua,'_ he mentally cursed himself. _'Get a hold of yourself!'_

Kyte sat across from me; her eyes remained on the table, her fingers playing lightly with the necklace I had given her all those years ago. "So…" she started to say something, but drifted off, apparently as unsure of what to say as I was. Silently, I slid the cup of water and the meds over to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Look, about what just happened," I started off, trying to apologize. She shook her head at me. "Don't worry about it, Josh," she whispered, finally making eye contact with me. "It was an accident. Let's just leave it at that." I smiled and nodded, happy that she said that. I didn't want things to become awkward between us. Hopefully, I'd just be able to put those thoughts to the back of my mind and they would stay there.

A/N: And it starts…. What will happen now? Will things be awkward between Josh and Kyte? Will Josh figure out how he feels? And where do Jake and the others fit in to all of this? Send me lots of reviews, and you'll know sooner than you think!


	4. Dad Would Kill Us

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long to update. College is kicking my butt this time around, not to mention work and being involved in a musical. But I am trying! Thanks again to Alaskan-crabber92, IrishCaptain, and chewie-fan for your reviews. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter Four: Dad Would Kill Us

It got quiet between the two of them as they sat there. It was comfortable though. Even when they were younger, they were the kind of friends that could sit in complete silence and still understand how the other was feeling. Moments passed and neither one of them moved, save for the occasional glance at each other. All was peaceful.

Until Jake came waltzing into the room. A giant smile was plastered onto his face. "Good news! The repairs we need should be easy enough to take care of. Then all we need to do is resupply and we'll be all set to go out again!" He grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and sat down next to Kyte. "Maybe you're a bit of a good luck charm," he wondered, looking at the older girl.

Kyte let out a light laugh. Jake might not have realized it at that moment, but he just gave Kyte a reality check. The boys would be leaving to go out crab fishing again and she had nowhere else to go. Slowly, her expression fell and her eyes drifted to the table. Josh realized this and sent his brother a condescending look. Jake's eyes widened with realization at what he said and turned to Kyte. "Oh, Kyte," he cried, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or anything!"

"It's ok Jake," she muttered. "I should have expected it. You guys have a job to do and me showing up like this won't stop that." She sniffled a little and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go back to the room for a little bit…"

The second she was out of the room, Josh was instantly on his little brother. "Dude! How could you do that when she's in the room?" he exclaimed, backing the younger Harris into a corner. "How could you be so freaking insensitive? We finally get her back after over a decade, and you go and say some stupid shit like that!"

"I'm sorry!" Jake replied. "It just kinda came out! Besides, we'd have to let her know sometime… Granted this wasn't the best way, I know…" Josh backed away from his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to think of something.

Jake scratched the back of his neck, mentally cursing himself for being such an idiot. He didn't want her to go home so soon, but she had no place to stay in Dutch. And it's not like she could come on the ship with them. Hey, wait a minute…

"What if she came with us?" Jake wondered out loud. Josh looked at his brother, an astonished look on his face. "No way, little bro," Josh said sternly. "She'd kill herself out on that deck, and you and I both know it. There is no way I'd put her in that kind of danger!"

Jake leaned against the counter, back to the drawing board. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "She can cook! We're short on deck as it is, and I won't have time to come in and cook, so maybe she could do it." Josh opened his mouth to say something back, but the idea struck him. His brother actually had a good point.

"Dad would kill us if he knew we brought a girl onto his ship," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. At the mention of their father, Jake looked to his older brother. "It's not just any girl, Josh," he stated. "It's Kyte. If anything, he would understand. She needs us."

Josh couldn't argue that fact. "The guys aren't gonna like this at all," he said. "You know how superstitious they are." Jake laughed. "Yeah, but I doubt they would argue with us about it. Remember how she used to make us brownies and cookies and stuff when we were kids?"

Josh laughed too. "It's not hard to cook with an Easy-Bake Oven, you know," he replied. "It's a big difference between that and feeding us and the guys after pulling up the pots." Jake nodded. "I'm sure she could handle it."

Josh nodded and moved to the door. "I guess I'll go ask her and see what she says," he said, smiling as Jake lifted his arms in victory. Slowly, he made his way towards the stateroom. _'Dad would so kill me if he was here…'_ he thought.

A/N: Well, Jake isn't a complete dummy after all! But, what will Kyte's decision be? How will the crew handle this? How will Josh handle this? All will be revealed soon! Also, sorry for the shortness. It'll improve, I promise!


	5. Seasons Change, People Don't

A/N: Alright, I know I've procrastinated enough. I'm highly disappointed in myself because I have totally blanked on watching this season! Shame on me! Big thanks to IrishCaptain and Ivy Elizabeth for reviewing! And not that I'm against people adding this story to their alerts, but reviews help me work on my writing, and will probably get me to update faster. Anywho, here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Seasons Change, People Don't

Kyte felt like an idiot to say the least. She sat down on the bunk and tried to straighten out her thoughts. She had known about the boys' job, but she didn't care. She needed to see them, and that's exactly what she had done. "Now what?" she asked herself.

Gripping the shark tooth, Kyte stood and began to pack, fighting back tears. Her boys were safe, and that was what mattered to her. Now all she could do was go home. They didn't need her here while they were working.

After changing into more appropriate clothing, Kyte slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking out of the stateroom. She had just stepped through the threshold when she ran into Josh. Literally. Josh took a step back and took in Kyte's appearance. She was wearing black jeans held up by a studded belt and the black boots again. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, a black zip up hoodie over it and a black beanie on her head. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously.

Kyte looked to the ground. "You guys don't need me here, and I don't have any place to stay, so I guess I'm going back home," she muttered. Josh leaned against the wall and frowned. "You just got here," he whispered. "It's a shame for you to leave so soon."

Kyte scoffed and looked up at him. "You boys have a job to do," she acknowledged. "I'd just be in the way." Josh smiled at her and Kyte couldn't help but look confused. "What if," Josh began, "you stayed here, with us, on the ship? All you would need to do is cook for us, and I'm sure the others won't be able to complain."

Kyte rolled her eyes. "Isn't it bad luck to have a woman on a ship?" she asked, knowing it was true. Josh smirked. "You've been on this ship for twelve hours and nothing bad has happened so far," he admitted. "I'm willing to take a risk or two. Just for the first few weeks. After that, we'll see what happens."

Kyte smiled brightly, her bag slipping to the floor as she flung her arms around the taller boy. Josh held up, laughing loudly at her reaction. "I'll take that as a yes?" he asked nonchalantly. Kyte nodded into his shoulder, thanking him.

When Josh finally did set her down, he took her bag and put it back in the room. "Well, since you're going to be staying with us, we better get to the store and go shopping for stuff in the kitchen, huh?" Kyte nodded and took hold of his hand. "Show me the way, Mr. Harris," she giggled. Josh could only smile down at her. "Anything for you, Miss Daemon."

At the store, Kyte happily started taking whatever she could from the shelves. Canned soups, various fruits and vegetables, and, of course, practically everything from the meat section and loads of coffee soon filled her cart. Josh left her side only for a few minutes to go grab the necessary survival gear for her, just in case. She took the opportunity to grab things like brownie mix and cookie dough, knowing that she couldn't help herself.

With arms full of groceries, the duo made their way back to the magnificent blue and yellow ship. Kyte volunteered to put them all away upon arrival, which gave Josh a chance to take a cigarette break. He sat up in the wheelhouse in his dad's chair. He looked at the picture of him, his dad and Jake and smiled. "She sure is something, isn't she Pop?" he said. "Yeah, she's changed a lot, but she's still the girl who I made pillow forts with. You would love her. Hell, you always loved her like she was one of us."

Josh smiled as he put out his finished cigarette. He put the picture back on the board with the others and made his way back down to the galley. As he approached the door, he heard Jake's voice talking inside and Kyte laughing at whatever he had said. Silently, he stood outside, kind of ashamed that he was eavesdropping, but he just couldn't help himself.

"…It's gonna be just like old times again, Kyte!" Jake exclaimed as he sat on the counter, smoking a cigarette. "You, me and Josh are gonna be the three musketeers again!" Kyte laughed again, tossing Jake a Snickers bar and grabbing one for herself, before joining him on the counter top.

"Yeah, the Harris Boys and the Blonde Beauty on yet another crazy adventure," Kyte replied. Jake sent her a look. "Well, someone is sure full of themselves," he stated flatly. It didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, when you look this good, what's not to like?" Kyte asked, giggling some more. Jake joined her in laughing, before going on about some childhood memory of theirs.

Josh smiled to himself and walked out on deck. The sun was setting and it always made him feel at peace when it was quiet like this, just him, the sea and the birds. Behind him, he heard light footsteps, and turned to see Kyte approaching him. Kyte leaned against the railing next to him, staring out into the sea. "It's beautiful…" she whispered, taking in the different shades of blue and orange.

"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Dad fell in love with it too. He just couldn't stay away from it, even when he was sick…" He trailed off. Kyte moved closer to him, leaning on his shoulder. "I know you miss him, Josh," she whispered. "There will never be another in the world like Phil Harris."

Josh rested his head on top of hers, which was easy since she was shorter than him. "Everything is starting to change…" Josh muttered. "Nothing will be the same without him here." Kyte nodded. "We're still here, Josh," she whispered. "This is where you belong. On this ship, with your brother, carrying on your father's legacy."

Josh could only nod in agreement and hugged her tightly. He felt her shiver and began leading her back into the ship. "Come on, we can't have you freezing before you cook me something delicious!" he exclaimed. Kyte nudged him lightly, but laughed. "Mac and cheese?" she asked, offering him the first thing they had ever eaten together as kids. Josh's grin grew wider. "Perfect."

A/N: Please review everyone!


End file.
